Macho Man Randy Savage
- Vader vs Hitler 3= }} |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 |VerseAppeared = Third Verse of EpicLLOYD At the beginning of Vader vs Hitler 3}} "Macho Man" Randy Savage took over when Hulk Hogan gets knocked out by Kim Jong-il in Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. He also made a cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD where he rapped a line alongside EpicLLOYD and a much smaller cameo in Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3. He was played by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Randy Mario Poffo (November 15, 1952 – May 20, 2011), better known by his stage name, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, was a famous professional wrestler, best known for his time in the World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling. He was a 6-time heavy weight champion. ERBoH Bio Sugar is sweet and so is honey and Macho Man is on a ROLL THAT CAN'T BE STOPPED!! My real name is Randall Mario Poffo, but I turned into the MACHO MAN when I started wrestling for the WWF. And I was the best, YOU HEAR ME? Everyone else out there is garbage! Garbage! I was the world heavy weight champion six times! I also did a lot of TV and voice over work because of my deliciously raspy voice! OH YEAHHHHH! Which reminds me, SNAP INTO A SLIM JIM! Workin' for Slim Jim too was barely healthier than wrestling, but it was good to be back on TV and SHOUTIN' ABOUT THINGS! Unfortunately, I died recently due to a massive heart attack while driving. It just makes me wanna give the biggest DAMN elbow drop of its crappy, little LIFE! OHHH YEAHHHH! Lyrics Verse 1: Oh, yeah, it's about to get real. Watch me snap into a Slim Jim, Kim Jong-il. I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, But when midgets step up, I stomp midget asses. The Macho Man, there is no equal! So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people. Punk! I'll elbow drop your whole nation. On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation! Oh yeah! Trivia *Macho Man is the first rapper to back up another rapper (Hulk Hogan). *He is also the first rapper to pass away after the rap battle they were in was released. *He's the first and only rapper so far to not be introduced at the start of the battle, yet have their own title card. *During his cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Macho Man's only line is "You wrote eighty-seven songs with the same chord progression," which he says alongside Lloyd. *He appeared as a ghost in an unofficial ERB News with the real Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant (played by Lloyd) and Leonardo Da Vinci. The video was removed. *Macho Man (along with the 4th Doctor and Leonidas) made a small cameo in Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3. They are seen travelling via Skiff Speeder in the battle's prologue. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Cameo Category:EpicLLOYD